I Won't Do It!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Mochi benar- benar nggak mau melakukannya dengan Zhoumi. Ah.. Summarynya bkin merinding.. Mending baca aja deh.. RnR? :D


**I Won't Do It!**

**.  
><strong>

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.  
><strong>

**Pairing :: Zhoury**

**Genre :: Humor/Romance**

**Rated :: T!**

**No NC sedikit LIME! Saking dikitnya jadi nggak kerasa. lol**

**Summary :: ~lagi2 nothing~**

**Disclaimer :: Author terlalu malas mengetik kalimat yang sama berulang kali. So, Like as my other fict, nyaoo.. :3**

**Warning :: Gaje! Bkin sakit mata! Gatel- gatel! Insomnia.. de-es-be-ge.. Jadi yg baca musti hati2**

**.**

**.**

**Fict kali ini kudedikasikan buat Athena Arteolus *nunjuk diri sendiri* yang lagi naksir abis sama fict ZhouRy.. Hhehe**

**Dan buat para author yang mau buatin aq fict ZhouRy.. Aku tunggu selalu, ya.. :D**

**Fict kali ini mengandung sedikit adegan dewasa. Dan buat readers yang masih dibawah umur atau membenci adegan dewasa antar namja dan sejenisnya, mohon jauhi fict ini. Fict pertama Thena dengan model begini.. Mohon dimaklumi..**

**Happy Reading All! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~Henry pov~

Hmm.. Apa ini?

Berat..?

Aiish! Se-sesuatu menindihku! Ani! Ini setan? Hantu! Hyaaa! Jangan bunuh aku!

" Minggir kau setan!" Secara refleks kulayangkan tanganku menyabet sesuatu yang menindihku itu. Aku ini lagi tidur enak- enak kok malah digangguin sih! Dasar setan nggak tahu diri!

" Aiish.. Sakit.." Suara ringisan itu membuat mataku yang tadinya masih terpejam langsung terbuka lebar. Daya mataku yang tadinya udah kayak lampu 5 watt mati a.k.a putus, tiba- tiba berubah jadi lampu neon yang terang terus-terus terang. #plakk *abaikan*

Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan melihat sosok manusia besar.. Ah, aku lagi- lagi terlalu berlebihan, maksudku panjang disampingku. Kamar ini masih sangat terang dan aku bisa melihat orang itu sedang berbaring disampingku sambil menutup wajahnya.

" Mimi ge?" Tanyaku ragu.

Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cepat menarik tanganku. Aku langsung terjatuh tepat diatas badannya yang nggak mengenakan pakaian. Hanya celana jeans panjang aja yang tersisa.

Mimi ge tersenyum saaangaaat manis kepadaku! Tapi buatku senyuman itu mengandung arti lain.

" Ya, gege! Kau mau melakukannya disaat aku tidur hah!" Seruku sambil meronta namun Mimi ge memegangi tanganku erat. Dan tentu aja tenagaku kalah jauh dari namja koala merah super jangkung itu. Tambahan, super pervert.

Zhoumi gege terkekeh geli. " Siapa suruh kau tidur dengan gaya menggoda begitu. Aku kan jadi mau.."

Sontak wajahku memanas mendengarnya bilang begitu. " Ya, gege! Kau mesum!" Seruku lagi sambil memukul dadanya. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuannya yang kadang 'menyerangku' dengan diam- diam begini.

" Henly.. Sekali aja.. Jebal.."

" Ani!" Balasku seketus mungkin.

Zhoumi gege cemberut dan mengendurkan cengkramannya. Aku langsung berguling dari atas tubuhnya dan berbaring tepat disamping Zhoumi gege. Membelakanginya.

" Chagiya.." Kurasakan tangannya kini memeluk pinggangku perlahan. " Sekali aja masa nggak boleh? Tega ih sama Mimi.."

" Kubilang nggak yah nggak! Aku nggak mau melakukannya! Gege kan tahu sendiri, aku aja suka ilfeel kalau dengar suara- suara abstrak itu dari kamar hyungdeul yang lain. Aku nggak mau melakukannya! Titik nggak pake koma!" Tegasku. Aku nggak mau dibantah. Aku lelah selalu berargumentasi dengannya tentang masalah ini.

Well, kalian pasti tahu kan masalah apa yang aku maksud..

Hmm.. Trouble about 'this' and 'that'..

" Masa sekali aja nggak boleh.. Kau pelit banget sih mochi.. Kan udah kubilang, aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin. Lagian enak, kok.. Kau tahu kan, KyuMin aja hampir tiap malem ngelakuinnya." Suara Zhoumi gege berubah manja dan dia mulai menciumi kepalaku lembut.

" Ani.. Ani.. Ani.. Ani.. Memangnya aku perduli. Kalau gege memang mau, ya sudah sana cari orang yang mau diajak begituan. Aku ogah!"

" Ya, Mochi! Masa kau mau ngebiarin aku jajan diluar? Aigoo.." Kali ini ia mendesah pelan tepat disamping telingaku dan perlahan menjilat telingaku lembut.

Aku langsung merinding.

" Ya, gege! Jangan mencoba memancingku!" Seruku sambil memutar tubuhku dan kini aku mendongkak menatap wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh seringaian jahil seperti biasa. Dia memang berniat memancingku, kan?

Tapi mian aja.. Seperti biasa.. Itu nggak akan berhasil!

" Kau payah Mochi.." Tawanya pelan sambil mencium bibirku lembut.

Setidaknya kalau hanya ciuman di bibir aku masih bisa melakukannya. Tanpa menunggunya, aku langsung membuka mulutku dan lidahnya langsung masuk menjelajahi mulutku. Sejujurnya aku kurang paham bagaimana caranya berciuman dengan baik, karena itu tiap berciuman dengannya aku hanya diam menerima segala bentuk ciumannya.

Jangan salahkan aku..

Salahkan aja otakku yang terlalu lamban untuk hal beginian. Aku kan masih kecil.. #plakk

~Henry pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Mimi ge~" Henry bergelayut manja di leher Zhoumi yang sedang santai membaca buku tebal yang entah buku apa itu. Author juga Henry nggak terlalu ingin tahu.

" Hmm?" Balas Zhoumi lembut tanpa menatap Henry.

" Ke dorm hyungdeul, yuk.. Aku bosan di dorm sini." Ucapnya lagi.

Zhoumi langsung menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya dan perlahan di lepasnya rangkulan Henry, namja itu memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah namja mungil dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

" Tapi ada syaratnya.."

Henry memiringkan kepalanya bingung. " Syarat apa?"

" Mochi harus mau begitu malam ini.."

Plakk! Tanpa pikir panjang, satu keplakan tepat dikepala menyerang Zhoumi. Zhoumi meringis pelan dan menatap namja mungilnya yang sudah cemberut.

" Ya udah.. Aku kesana sendiri. Dasar koala merah pabbo!" Henry ngambek dan langsung ngeloyor ninggalin Zhoumi. =.=a

Untungnya Zhoumi bukan namja pabbo beneran seperti yang dikatai Henry. Dengan langkah lebar- lebar ia langsung menyusul Henry yang udah berjalan keluar dari dorm mereka berdua. Sebelumnya, Zhoumi udah mengunci pintu dorm dulu. Kan nggak lucu kalau mereka nanti kerampokan.

" Yah gitu aja kok marah.. Aku kan cuma bercanda.." Goda Zhoumi sambil menggandeng tangan Henry-nya lembut. Kedua namja itu langsung masuk ke dalam lift.

Henry nggak membalas ucapan gegenya dan tetap cemberut.

Ya, seperti yang kita tahu diatas.. Pembicaraan masalah itu adalah hal yang paling nggak disukai Henry.

" Mochi.. Kok diem aja?" Goda Zhoumi lagi sambil mengusap kepala dongsaeng merangkap kekasihnya itu lembut.

Henry menengadah menatap gegenya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan tentu aja kelakuannya yang dilakukan secara nggak sengaja itu membuat kedua bola mata Zhoumi melebar. O_O!

Ne, Henry terlalu menggoda! XD

Zhoumi sudah pacaran dua tahun dengan Henry namun sekalipun ia belum pernah menyentuh tubuh namja mungil itu lebih dari bagian wajah atau lehernya aja. Karena naiknya intensitas perasaan penasaran plus keyadongan dalam otak pervertnya. Beberapa hari ini Zhoumi semakin nggak bisa menahan diri.

Apalagi kadang dia diejek sama Kyuhyun tentang hal ini dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Masa sang seasoning yang memiliki senyum maut sejuta volt itu ternyata belum pernah melunakkan pertahanan kekasihnya sendiri. Kan nggak lucu..

" Hyung kan tahu kan aku_hmmph!"

Ucapan Henry yang sudah bisa ditebak Zhoumi itu langsung dipotong dengan sebuah ciuman panas dari Zhoumi. Tentu aja Henry kaget nggak ketulungan dengan kejadian itu. Namun ia nggak bisa menolak, yah.. Seperti biasa.. Sebuah ciuman tanpa balasan dari Henry..

Zhoumi memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Henry. Sesekali ia menggigit lidah namja itu dan membuatnya mendesah pelan. Hal itulah yang membuat Zhoumi sedikit agak semakin merang~ hmmm… merangsang~ *author merinding sendiri ngetik satu kata itu*

Perlahan jemarinya yang panjang itu menelusuri wajah putih mulus Henry. (hyung! Jangan grepe-grepe mochi-ku!)

Dan dengan cepat ciumannya berpindah ke leher jenjang Henry. Ia menciumnya dengan ganas dan menghisapnya sehingga tercipta sebuah kissmark di leher putih itu. Tentu aja, Henry mendesah sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Zhoumi dari lehernya. Tapi Zhoumi tetap menang darinya.

" Gegeehhh.. Udahhhh.. Inikhhann di liffthh.." Ucapnya kewalahan disela desahannya.

Zhoumi langsung menyudahi permainan kecilnya dan menatap Henry yang wajahnya sudah merah padam karena berbagai macam rasa. *permen nano-nano?*

Sekilas diciumnya bibir Henry sambil dijilatnya sekali. Ia kembali menyeringai jahil dan membuat Henry mendelik bête. Dia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan gege kesayangannya itu.

" Nanti lanjutin dikamar aja, yaa.."

Duagh! Kali ini satu pukulan yang mengenai kepala Zhoumi.

" Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh, gege!" Balas Henry ketus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Annyeong!" Zhoumi dan Henry langsung masuk ke dorm Super Junior dengan tampang kacau. Bagaimana nggak? Di luar sana mereka dihadang oleh sekerumunan Elf yang menunggu idolanya keluar dari tempat paling aman sedunia. Dorm!

Keduanya langsung masuk ke ruang tengah yang diisi oleh hampir dari semua member yang sedang bersantai. No schedule = SANTAI! Hhehe

" Ya, mimi!" Entah apa penyebabnya, Sungmin yang tadi sedang mesra- mesraan sama Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan memeluk Zhoumi.

Tentu aja Zhoumi langsung bingung dan si Mochi..

Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana raut wajahnya.. Karena kini dia memandangi Sungmin dengan tajam. Mochi itu siap menerkam sang BunnyMin kalau dia menyentuh gegenya lebih dari ini.

Seakan belum cukup dengan kelakuan Sungmin, Wookie yang baru keluar dari dapur juga langsung menghampiri Zhoumi dengan tampang senang. " Mimi hyung! Kau main? Wah.. Aku senang melihatmu." Ia sepertinya nggak memperhatikan Henry.

Oke.. Ini cukup aneh!

" Ehem!" Henry berdeham cukup kencang dan membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap kearahnya. Dengan tampang cemberut Henry langsung meraih lengan Zhoumi dan memeluknya. Menjauhkannya dari Sungmin dan Wookie yang kini gantian cemberut.

" Waeyo, Mochi?" Tanya Sungmin bête.

Mochi menatap Sungmin ngga kalah bête." Oke, hyung.. Mimi ge milikku!" Tegasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Tentu aja yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tertawa dibuat Henry.

" Mochi.. Kau ini takut sekali, sih!" Goda Wookie sambil mencubit dua pipi chubby Henry dan beranjak duduk di samping Yesung yang masih tertawa sambil mengusap cangkang Ddangkoma.

" Kalian duduklah.." Ucap Leeteuk akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu dua kali perintah, Zhoumi dan Henry duduk di lantai. Si Mochi itu masih memeluk lengan panjang Zhoumi.

" Hei, Henly.. Kasian seasoning kalau kau pegangi begitu." Cibir Heechul sambil lagi- lagi tertawa menggoda. Namun tatapan matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang terlihat jelas. " Omo!" Serunya kaget.

" Wae, hyung?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Heechul menatap lurus ke bekas memerah di leher putih Henry. " Henry! Lehermu merah! Ya seasoning! Kau mencoba ngapain Mochi, eh?"

Zhoumi meringis. " Ya, hyung.. Kayak nggak tau aja."

" Lalu gimana Mimi ge?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Zhoumi tetap meringis. " Tetap gagal, Kui Xian.."

Sontak Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya langsung tertawa geli meratapi kegagalan Zhoumi. Seakan- akan mereka nggak memperdulikan keberadaan Henry yang kini udah semakin cemberut dibuat para hyungnya itu. Gimana nggak kesal? Zhoumi berbicara seakan- akan nggak punya malu aja di hadapan hyungdeulnya itu.

" Tadi aku menyerangnya di lift.." Lanjut Zhoumi bangga. " Yah, sialnya dia tetap bersikukuh menolakku. Dasar Mochi.. Ckck.."

" Gege! Please deh nggak usah diceritain segala!" Seru Mochi gusar sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur meninggalkan sekelompok namja abnormal yang semakin penasaran dengan cerita Zhoumi.

Henry duduk di kursi dengan perasaan bête.

" Mimi ge, pabbo!" Ucapnya tegas. " Bisa- bisanya hal sepribadi itu dia certain ke orang lain. Dasar pabbo.. Pabbo.. Pabbo!"

" Mochi~"

Henry langsung mengalihkan pendangannya ke sesosok Angel yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sang Angel yang diidentifikasi sebagai Leeteuk itu duduk disamping Henry sambil tertawa pelan. " Waeyo, Mochi? Kesal dengan sifat Zhoumi, ya?"

" Itu hyung tau.. Masih nanya.." Balas Mochi gusar.

" Zhoumi sering curhat ke Kangin-ah tentang hubunga kalian, lho.." Gumam Leeteuk lagi.

" Mwo? Cerita apa?" Tanya Henry penasaran. Semoga aja Zhoumi nggak cerita macam- macam. Tapi harapan Henry pupus saat namja dihadapannya tersenyum jahil. " Ja-jangan-jangan.. Soal itu..?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Dia selalu tanya ke Kangin-ah bagaimana caranya membujukmu agar mau melakukan itu dengannya. Dan kalau dia sudah mau curhat, aku pasti diusir dari kamar. Urusan seme katanya.."

Wajah Henry langsung memerah lagi. Kini dalam hatinya dia seratus persen mengutuk Zhoumi. Ia langsung menoleh kesegala arah dan menatap Leeteuk penasaran. " Ngomong- ngomong hyung.. Hyung sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kangin hyung?"

Leeteuk tersentak mendengar pertanyaan pribadi Henry. Wajahnya memerah dan dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat lain. " Itu sih rahasia pribadi.." Gumamnya sambil terkekeh dan berdiri. " Aku kedepan lagi, ya.." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Henry.

Meski jawaban Leeteuk seperti itu, Henry bisa menebaknya.

Hyung-nya itu pasti sudah pernah melakukannya!

" Balik ke depan juga deh.." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas dan berdiri. Henry melangkah keluar dapur menuju ruang tengah. Dan bola mata bulat berwarna coklatnya langsung melebar saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Zhoumi duduk sambil di peluk- peluk sama Sungmin dan Wookie. Lalu Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu ke Zhoumi dengan mesra dan keduanya tertawa- tawa geli sendirian. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga masa bodoh melihat dua ukenya bermesraan dengan si koala merah itu.

_Oh, god! Ada apa dengan kedua hyungku itu? Zhoumi gege itu milikku seorang!_

Ya, Henry shock.. Poor Mochi Lau..

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Zhoumi pov~

Setelah pulang dari dorm Super Junior, Mochi terus- terusan diam dan cemberut. Kurasa dia cemburu melihat Cheng Min hyung dan Li xu yang sejak tadi nempel- nempel sama aku sehingga aku malah nggak punya waktu dengan dia.

Mian Mochi chagi~

" Mimi ge!" Kudengar suara panggillannya yang khas itu. Agak manja tapi tetap terdengar tegas. Aku langsung melangkah ke kamarnya. Ne, hanya kamarnya! Henry nggak mau sekamar denganku karena dia takut aku menyerangnya disaat dia sedang tidur.

Kulihat namja itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

" Nae, chagi?"

" Aku mau ngomong!" Serunya ketus.

" Ya udah ngomong.."

" Mimi ge punya siapa?"

Kalimat tanya retoris.

" Kau kebentur?" Tanyaku santai sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Henry langsung menyusulku dengan cemberut. Membuatku ingin semakin memakan kue Mochi yang menggemaskan itu!

Henry duduk disampingku di tepi tempat tidurnya. " Aku nggak suka Mimi gege didekati Cheng Min hyung dan Li xu hyung." Tegasnya lagi masih dengan wajah cemberut. " Pokoknya Mimi ge itu punya Henly!"

Aku terkekeh mengejeknya. " Maaf aja.. Aku bukan punya Mochi sepenuhnya."

" Kok!" Satu kata itu terdengar sarat dengan protes.

" Habisnya Henly juga kan bukan milikku sepenuhnya. Jadi aku juga bukan milik Henly sepenuhnya. Ya, sudah.. Malam.." Aku berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas. Lalu bibir mungilnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Henry.

Aku berani jamin.. Saat ini pasti kue Mochi itu tengah berpikir keras.

~Zhoumi pov end~

.

Henry berjalan bolak- balik di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali matanya menatap kearah ponsel putih yang sejak tadi di peganginya dan langsung menggeleng cepat dengan tampang frustasi.

" Milik Zhoumi gege sepenuhnya? Itu maksudnya apa? Aku paham kalau Zhoumi gege bilang aku miliknya. Tapi kata sepenuhnya itu aku benar- benar bingung." Gumamnya sendiri. " Apa benar harus bertanya ke Kui Xian ge?"

" Baiklah!" Serunya akhirnya dan langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tuut~ Lama nggak diangkat.

Tuut~ Masih belum ada jawaban.

Tuu_cklek!

" Apaan sih mochi! Gangguin orang lagi asyik aja.."

Henry langsung menahan nafas. " A-asyik? Hyung lagi ngapain?"

" Memakan BunnyMin-ku." Terdengar kekehan geli di telinga Henry dan membuat namja manis itu langsung merinding. Kali ini ia sangat paham apa arti dari kata 'memakan' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

" A-aku mau nanya, hyung.."

" Nanya apaan? Cepet yaa.. Aku kasih waktu dua menit."

Henry langsung mengembungkan pipinya. Tapi tentu aja Kyuhyun nggak bisa melihatnya. " Hmm.. Menurut hyung, apa maksud dari kalimat. Menjadi milikku _sepenuhnya_?" Tanyanya pelan- pelan.

Bukannya langsung menjawab Kyuhyun amalh tertawa lebar. " Mimi hyung yang bilang?"

" Ne. Dan aku kurang paham. Kata sepenuhnya itu membuatku bingung.."

" Mochi.. Apa kau mau memiliki Zhoumi hyung sepenuhnya? Maksudku seluruh jiwa dan raga yang ada dalam diri Zhoumi hyung itu menjadi milikmu mutlak dan nggak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambilnya."

" Tentu!" Jawab Henry cepat. " Aku nggak mau ada orang yang menyentuh gege-ku. Termasuk Cheng min ge dan Li xu ge."

Kyuhyun terdengar berdeham. " Kalau gitu.. Kau juga harus memberikan dirimu sepenuhnya pada Zhoumi hyung."

" Caranya?" Henry mulai terpancing penasaran.

" Berikan dia pelayanan ekstra. Oke, sudah ya.. Sungmin hyung sudah menatapku sebal nih. Annyeong.." Ucapnya cepat sambil langsung mematikan panggilan Henry.

Tinggallah Henry terbengong- bengong ria..

" Pelayanan ekstra?" Gumamnya sendirian.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Zhoumi pov~

Hari ini aku dapat jadwal sendirian tanpa Henry. Dia lagi dapat cuti selama beberapa hari dan jadilah gantian aku yang kerja sendirian beberapa hari ini. Dan melelahkan.. Yap, bekerja tanpa ditemani orang yang dicintai memang membuat kita lebih lelah dari biasanya, kan?

Kreek.. Kubuka pintu dormku dan Henry.

" Ann_"

Tatapan mataku langsung melebar saat aku melihat seorang namja manis dengan manisnya berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasang senyum paling innocentnya. Henry? Kenapa nih anak? Tumben banget..

" Mimi ge udah pulang." Dia langsung berlari kecil menghampiriku dan membukakan mantelku. Lho? Kok kayaknya kami seperti pasangan suami-istri ya?

" Gege mau makan atau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaan gege. Aku buat sendiri, lho.. Enak lagi.."

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku.

Dorm kami terlalu rapih dan bersih.

" Mochi kau sakit?" Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan menatapnya. Lalu menyentuh keningnya. Nggak panas. " Tumben banget kau bersikap begini. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya.."

" Ani!" Jawabnya cepat sambil menarikku masuk ke dalam dapur. Ne, banyak makanan yang sudah siap. " Sudahlah.. Gege kelamaan jawabnya. Ayo kita makan.." Namja itu menarik satu kursi dan memaksaku duduk. Kelihatannya kayak aku yang jadi uke kalau begini caranya.

Henry duduk dihadapanku dan langsung meletakkan berbagai makanan yang dimasaknya di piringku. Aku hanya bisa terheran- heran aja dibuatnya. " Mochi chagi.. Kau beneran nggak sakit kan?"

Dia cemberut. " Kubilang ani, gege.. Kok nanya begitu mulu. Memangnya ada yang aneh denganku?" Tanyanya sambil memakan sayuran yang dimasaknya.

Aku menggeleng. " Cuma kaget aja.. Kok tumben kamu baik."

" Ini namanya pelayanan ekstra gege!"

" Uhuk!" Aku yang baru aja mau minum langsung tersedak mendengar satu kalimat polos dari bibir mungil namjaku itu. Apa dia bilang? Pelayanan ekstra? What!

Kutatap dia yang kini gantian menatapku bingung. " Kok gege kaget?"

" Tunggu.. Apa maksudmu dengan pelayanan ekstra?"

Henry menatapku semakin bingung. " Ya, gege.. Kan gege sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ingin menjadikan gege milikku. Aku harus menjadi milik gege sepenuhnya. Kata Kui Xian ge, itu artinya aku harus memberikan pelayanan ekstra untuk gega. Dan kurasa ini udah ekstra kan? Kayak di hotel atau restoran gitu.."

Oh, god.. Kenapa kau memberikanku namja paling polos sedunia ini!

" Apa kau paham maksud dari kalimat menjadi milikku sepenuhnya?" Tanyaku serius.

Dengan polos namja itu menggeleng.

" Itu sama aja artinya kau harus memberikan seluruh tubuhmu padaku, Mochi!" Aku benar- benar dibuat gemas oleh namja satu ini. Oh, Tuhan… Sabarkanlah hati hamba-Mu yang sedang diuji oleh keimutan namjachingunya ini! (=/\=)

Henry langsung melotot dengan mulut menganga. " Itu artinya.. Aku harus mau melakukan itu sama hyung, eh?" Serunya nggak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. " Hayo.. Kau memangnya siap?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, mata namja itu malah berkaca- kaca. Dan nggak lama kemudian dia menangis. " Lho-lho.. Waeyo!" Giliran aku yang panik sekarang. Aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya, namun saat aku hendak bersimpuh disampingnya dia berdiri.

Duagh! Daguku dengan sukses kepentok kepalanya.

" Mochi!"

" Gege pabbo! Gege hanya mau merasakan tubuhku! Aku benci gege!" Serunya sambil terisak kencang dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Sekarang tinggal aku yang gantian cengo.

Aigoo.. Apalagi sih ini!

" Henly!"

~Zhoumi pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Henry masih menangis sesengukan sambil mengayun dirinya pelan.

" Udah dong, Henly.. Jangan nangis, yaa.."

" Pabbo. Koala merah mesum! Sana tinggalkan aku!" Balas Henry ketus.

" Chagi.." Zhoumi hendak menyentuh wajah mulus Henry namun dengan cepat tangannya ditepis oleh Henry dengan kasar. " Waeyo, Henly chagi?"

" Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan mesummu itu Mimi ge!" Isaknya lagi. " Hiks.. Aku nggak sangka ternyata selama ini gege hanya ingin merasakan tubuhku aja. Gege nggak sepenuhnya mencintaiku. Huweee~~" Tangisannya semakin keras dan tentu hal itu membuat Zhoumi panik bukan main.

Zhoumi langsung bersimpuh dihadapan Henry. " Chagi~ Aku kan nggak bilang kalau kau harus menyerahkannya semua padaku. Aku juga kan nggak pernah memaksamu untuk melakukanya denganku. Udah dong.. Jangan bilang gitu. Aku bener- bener mencintaimu.. Wo ai ni sekarung full!" Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata Henry dan mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

Henry masih terisak. " Huwee.. Aku nggak mau.. Aku nggak mau melakukan itu sama gege!"

Zhoumi semakin bingung. " Ya, Henly.. Aku kan nggak memaksamu melakukannya denganku. Kok ngomongnya ngaco, sih? Lagian kamu ini kok keras kepala banget. Kan udah kubilang berhubungan begitu nggak semenakutkan yang kamu bayangkan, kok.."

" Andwae! Gege bohong! Sakit tau!"

Kali ini Zhoumi melotot. Sakit? Sakit? Henry kok tahu kalau sakit? Jangan- jangan~

" Mochi! Jangan bilang kau pernah melakukannya!" Seru Zhoumi panik sambil mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh Henry shock. " Jangan bilang kau pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku! Andwae! MY MOCHI MUST STILL VIRGIN!"

Plakk!

Kayaknya Henry emang suka banget mukul kepala Zhoumi yang rada- rada pabbo ketularan Yesung itu deh. XP

" Gege pabbo! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku masih virgin, bego!"

Zhoumi shock juga dikatain sekasar itu. Tapi dia menghela nafas karena Henry bilang dia masih virgin. Seenggaknya dia masih akan jadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan ke virginan kue Mochi kesayangannya itu.

" Lalu.. Kok kamu bilang itu sakit?" Suara Zhoumi melembut.

Henry tertunduk dalam diam. " Ngh.. Itu.."

" Itu?"

" Anou.. Itu.. Aku.. Baca.. Di fanfict ZhouRy couple, gege.." Henry menunduk lebih dalam lagi. Kali ini yang ia rasakan cenderung rasa takut dan malu.

Zhoumi menganga nggak percaya. Fanfict? Omaigat!

" Fanfict.. Apa?" Selidik Zhoumi.

Henry masih menunduk. " NC Fanfict. Gege tau kan.. Itu fanfict dimana pairingnya melakukan hal this and that. Waktu itu aku nggak tahu apa itu fanfict NC dan langsung baca. Dan ternyata.." Henry nggek berani melanjutkan kata- katanya. Ia kembali terisak. " Dan setelah gege meniduriku, gege membuangku begitu aja. Padahal aku udah melayani gege sampai pagi dan nggak bisa jalan. Huweee~" Namja manis nan polos itu kembali menangis kencang.

Zhoumi gelagapan. Langsung diraihnya tubuh Henry dan memeluknya erat. " Aiish.. Pabbo kau Mochi.. Itu kan cuma fanfict. Cerita khayalan fans.. Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu. Apalagi setelah melakukan hal itu padamu. Yang ada aku makin cinta, pabbo~" Terangnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut coklat Henry.

Henry kini terisak pelan. " Tapi tetap aja.. Di fanfict itu Mimi ge menakutkan. Memaksaku sampai aku disitu menjerit kesakitan. Huwee.. Aku kan takut gege~"

" Itu cuma fanfict! Emang aku beneran pernah melakukan hal itu padamu?"

" Tapi tokohnya benar- benar mirip sama gege yang pervert.."

Zhoumi sweetdrop mendengar pengakuan Henry.

" Mochi.. Aku nangis nih dikatai pervert.." Pancing Zhoumi dengan suara mengiba.

Sepertinya Henry terpancing. Namja itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Zhoumi. " Ya, gege.. Itu kan bener! Mimi ge suka menyerangku diam- diam. Dan kalau sudah menciumku suka lepas kendali. Mimi ge kira aku nggak tahu kalau diam- diam mimi ge suka ngobrolin hal model begitu sama Kangin hyung?"

Penjelasan tadi benar- benar membuat Zhoumi drop. Semuanya kebongkar. Halah~ Poor Zhoumi..

Dengan sisa tenaganya Zhoumi tersenyum. " Tapi, Henly.. Seenggaknya kamu harus tahu satu hal. Kalau kita memang melakukan hal itu, aku akan bersikap sangat lembut. Bahkan aku yakin kau akan ketagihan, deh.." Rayunya lagi sambil melancarkan aksi tebar senyum sejuta voltnya.

Henry merinding. Tangisnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

" Jadi.. Mochi-ku yang manis ini mau percaya sama aku, kan?"

" Percaya apa?"

" Kalau aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Dan bukannya kau juga ingin begitu, Henly. Memang kamu mau aku berpindah ke hati Cheng Min hyung atau Li xu?"

" ANDWAE!" Jerit Henry sambil memeluk leher Zhoumi.

Terpaan nafas Henry di leher Zhoumi membuat namja itu agak merinding. Bisa kalian tebak kan apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya sekarang. Keinginan merasakan tubuh mungil itu kembali datang. XD

Zhoumi buru- buru melepas pelukan Henry dan mencium bibir mungil namja itu cepat. Lagi- lagi ciuman dalam dan penuh namun nggak terbalas oleh Henry. Dan seperti biasa, Zhoumi nggak memperdulikannya.

Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Henry dan dia sedikit meninggikan tubuhnya agar nggak sulit mencium Henry.

Setelah puas dengan bibir mungil itu. Ciumannya turun ke bagian leher Henry lagi. Kayak sebelumnya. Dia mencium dan menghisap leher putih itu bagai vampire yang kini haus darah. Ne, kalau dia vampire beneran Henry dijamin akan tamat! Dia terlalu manis sih..

" Aiish.. Mimihhh ghhee… Udaahhh.." Desahnya susah payah menahan semua perasaan yang kembali memenuhi tubuhnya.

Zhoumi langsung melepaskan tubuh Henry. Ditatapnya namja yang kini tengah terengah- engah dengan wajah merah padam. Zhoumi menyeringai. " Kita lanjutkan di rumah aja ya, Mochi.." Ajaknya sambil menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala bride style dan langsung berlari.

Henry tersentak. " Ya, hyung! Andwae! Aku tetap nggak mau melakukannya dengan koala pervert sepertimu!"

Zhoumi nggak mendengarkan seruan Henry dan tetap membawanya kabur dari taman yang sepi itu. Ya, Mochi.. Tamatlah riwayatmu malam ini.. Kkkk.. *author dilempari tomat sama readers*

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hadeehh~ Ini fict pertamaku dengan tema beginian. Aiish.. Aku merinding sendiri ngetik adegan demi adegan yang ada. Gimana kalau bikin NC? Hyaahh.. Nggak berani.. nggak berani ngebayanginnya. Athor bisa pingsan ini mah.. ckck

Yah, readers yang terhormat..

Kali ini aq nggak maksa review. Aku tahu cerita ini AMAT SANGAT JELEK dan nggak pantas di review.. Huweee~

So, kalau ada yang mau baca aku ucapin terima kasih sekarung full plus Zhoumi di dalamnya. #dagh *kicked by mochi* XD

Ok.. See you..

Yang menantikan We Love You, Hyung! Next chappie.. Sabar yaa.. :D

Sedang dalam proses..

Sekilas iklan.. Ada yang mau fict YeWooKyuMin? (Kaya Tell me your voice and I'l kiss you.) Kalau ada yang mau nanti aku buatin. Gomawo! See you.. *daritadi see you tapi nggak kabur-kabur* :p


End file.
